


Wings

by Aelia_D



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn Flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

When she was twelve, she leapt off the roof of her house.

It was because she knew she'd be safe. She could fly. She  _would_ fly. She had to. She was supposed to have wings, but she'd been born to the wrong body by mistake.

She wondered what had happened to the human-soul in the bird-body. Or maybe it was something cooler, like a dragon. It would be so  _awesome_ to have a dragon body instead of this human body. Then maybe she could beat the other kids up instead of getting beaten.

Thoughts about mixed-up souls filled her heads as she soared through the air. About the meaning of life, and the purpose of the soul. These thoughts flew from her head when she hit the ground. Hard.

She was sobbing when they found her. But it wasn't because of the broken arm she cradled against her chest. It wasn't due to the chipped tooth, or any of the other list of injuries from her fall.

It was because she'd been wrong.

She couldn't fly.


End file.
